


Clarity

by fangirl_feminista



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where Levi is actually as young as he seems, M/M, post-expedition exploits are my thing, so erwin is about...25-30 maybe? i really dunno, this is set between acwnr and the actual anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_feminista/pseuds/fangirl_feminista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boy—“</p><p>“It’s Levi,” he cuts Erwin off, as sharp as a blade he’d use to kill a titan. “Not boy. Not child. Levi.”</p><p>But he is, Levi is a boy and a black thunderstorm. Erwin opens his mouth as he’s known he would, as he has dreaded—or, if only he could admit it, craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

At the aftershock of yet another death spree mission, cradled by the unforgiving storm winds, plunged into the chilling silence of a forsaken castle, surely it is not a mistake. On the contrary, it is a given that behind every closed door here, lies desperation and entangled bodies.

That night is not a mistake—Erwin Smith, afterall, never miscalculates or missteps. He’s the man who climbs the insurmountable and survives the inevitable. Levi turned out to be both.

There is as much sense in shoving Levi’s face down the mud-drenched Underground as there is in shoving his small, hard body down the mattress. It’s just that Erwin can’t get to that sense yet. Wouldn’t Levi hate it, how dishevelled and sweaty these sheets are now, how his raven hair is spilled in disarray on Erwin’s pillow. Erwin wagers, on account of the scowl twisting his wet, ravished mouth, that Levi hates the mess Erwin is now.

“Erwin,” the boy growls as if in assent. Before the strangest laugh erupts from Erwin’s lips, Levi kisses him. Erwin doesn’t know what surprised him more, the belligerent inexperience of Levi’s tongue or the warmth swelling at his chest. How much strength does he need, Erwin wonders, to press every inch of Levi’s skin to his own? To hold him down the ground, this boy with two arms as wide as one of his, this boy with a face that fits perfectly in his hands?

It makes no matter now, so long as Levi is breathless and willing beneath him. “Erwin,” he calls him with startling clarity, eyes half-lidded but bright. A fist is closing around Erwin’s heart as he runs his hands down Levi’s lithe body, digging slightly into the ridges of muscle and the soft flesh of his ass.

“Erwin—“ Levi’s voice breaks, through the sound of rain, through the hurricane in Erwin’s head. Without hesitation—for if he hesitates, he’s done for, Erwin knows—he relinquishes his hold on Levi and disentangles their flushed, sweltering limbs.

_‘He’s not my blood, only blood I will someday shed.’_

Levi doesn’t hesitate either. His fingers clasp Erwin’s hair painfully and push his head back down, crushing their lips together. Erwin finds himself absently noting that bewildering amount of force. Afterall, Levi is nothing if not strength, the sort that causes the strongest of wills to yield.

“Boy—“

“It’s Levi,” he cuts Erwin off, as sharp as a blade he’d use to kill a titan. “Not boy. Not child. Levi.”

But he is, Levi is a boy and a black thunderstorm. Erwin opens his mouth as he’s known he would, as he has dreaded—or, if only he could admit it, craved. Levi bites him, the insolent little shit.

Levi is not Erwin’s brother, or his son, or his lover. Levi is not his. But from the moment Levi rose to follow him, Erwin has been his.

Tomorrow, at the storm’s aftermath, the sky would be clear.


End file.
